Take Me or Break Me
by KittySkywalker
Summary: when a window of opportunity arrives Toga is presented with a choice by Rido that could change is life forever. but for the price of his students will he say yes? New rating for second chapter. Yaoi RidoxYagari. COMPLETE! BONUS CHAP UP FOR QUALYN!
1. Take Me or Break Me

Rido Kuran looked at the young boy in front of him. Well that was a little unfair. He was a boy by no means. He was Toga Yagari the number one vampire hunter in the world. What really amused Rido was that Toga thought he could stop Rido from taking his niece away from her brother. It was naïve and endearing- if Rido could even feel that way. But he supposed he could because everything the young hunter did not only interested him but…awakened his thirst. Rido was thirsty for Toga's blood after all there would be a lot of power in it. If he could get to it. Rido shook his head slightly under the hateful gaze being thrown at him. He was a pureblood and he could take anything he wanted. And he wanted to take Toga. Rido's brow furrowed… he was attracted to the hunter in that way as well…yes he was. The man was quite handsome even for only having a single eye.

Meanwhile Toga had kept his gaze on the monster in front of him. Even if he couldn't kill Kuran he would still slow him down with a bullet if possible. Toga saw in his peripheral that the students of Cross Academy were able to make a getaway from the distracted pureblood. Toga couldn't help but think if they had a chance to get away that was well worth his life. Toga looked back at the vampire in front of him. That gaze…it made his skin crawl. But unsure why Toga was unable to pull the trigger of his long rifle. It was as if both men were waiting for the other to speak.

Rido narrowed his eyes- he had him right where he wanted him. Toga was breaking a sweat because the children had just passed the large gates. They were almost safe but they needed more distance if they were going to even have a chance. Rido walked towards Toga making him level the rifle at the vampires head. Rido let out a chuckle. Although he could take what he wanted Rido was in the mood for a game.

He cleared his throat and said, "Do you feel like making a deal Toga?" Toga shivered as he heard the vampire say his name. He made it sound like a blasphemy. He didn't say anything though he just darted his eye toward the children and out of nowhere tens of level Es swarmed the children making them scream. Toga started but realized he couldn't get to them in time. He glowered furiously at the pureblood in front of him.

"Let them go!" he shouted. Rido liked the hunters voice; it was deeper than his own and sexy too. Instead of relenting to the demand however Rido only shook his head.

"Not until we come to an agreement…"

Toga lowered his gun slightly, "What do you want?" Rido wandered over to him seemingly unaffected by the screams of the children. Rido grabbed the gun and yanked it away from Toga. '_I shoulda shot you when I first saw you_,' Toga thought.

But Rido snapped him from his lament when he said, "I want your blood and your body."

Toga backed away a step turning pale, "What?" Rido licked his lips and spread out his hands.

"Let me drink your blood and take you and I'll let the children go…"

Toga felt sick to his stomach. He was in a lose- lose situation. If he lived he would become a level E if he didn't live the students he had grown to care for would die. Toga was helpless to stop a potential massacre and he most likely couldn't save himself. The latest scream pushed him to the edge of his sanity and he looked at Rido with tears of fear in his eye.

"First you promise me that you won't use any of your mind tricks on me," he said. And as if trying to convey his trustworthiness Rido sent out an energy wave that knocked out the entire group of mad vampires but left the children unharmed. Toga let out a sigh of relief when they started fleeing but jumped when he felt the back of Rido's long fingers on his face.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked smoothly.

Toga looked deep into the mismatched eyes of the man who would seal his fate. To say he wasn't petrified would be a blatant lie. He swallowed thickly and started trembling when Rido traced his fingertips down to Toga's Adams apple. But even through all the fear he still managed to choke out a clear and definite, "Yes."


	2. You Made Me Instead

Toga's breath was knocked out of him as he was shoved into a Night Class dorm room. He watched as the pureblood stalked in front of him eventually trapping him against the wall. It felt like a prison door on his back and Toga's breath was coming out in short rapid pants.

Rido looked as hungry as he felt and he licked his lip in anticipation. Young Toga would prove to be quite the welcome back celebration. Rido would keep his promises to a certain extent but he would still go after his niece regardless. But the hunter in front of him was _far_ too entertaining to think about the girl. He could sense Toga's fear so strongly and hear his blood pumping so loudly that he wasn't sure he could be gentle with him. Well…_gentle_ had never been Rido's expertise but he was going to try and practice for when the time came for his niece. He looked into Toga's ice blue eye and pushed himself flush up against the raven haired hunter. Rido sensed every muscle tense and watched Toga clamp his eye shut trying to shut out the monstrosity in front of him. Toga's body heat and the smell of cigarettes and leather on him were incredibly arousing and Rido was beginning to get hard while his fangs started to extend. Rido hadn't been able to have sex in ten years and that was a _long_ time. He realized he would be far too easy to arouse yet he had the stamina of a pureblood so it would all work out in the end.  
Toga did his best to not completely panic- an increasingly difficult task as the moments ticked by. But his remaining eye snapped open and he tried to back into the wall even further when he felt something stiff poking him. He knew exactly what that was and tried not to cringe. Showing fear could be deadly for him but he was still human and that was a tall order. Speaking of tall he had never quite realized that Rido was actually taller than him. Toga was over six foot himself and he had barely ever met someone who was taller than him. In this particular situation though it was terrifying.

He looked up to see desire shine in mismatched eyes and fangs that were almost fully extended. Toga tried to get rid of the lump in his throat to no avail. He jolted when he felt a warm tongue move up his neck to his jaw line.

Rido wanted to bite Toga but he wouldn't; that would make the boy a vampire and he thought someone like Toga should never be turned. Even though he wouldn't drink Toga's blood that way he still very much wanted to take the boy. His own breathing picked up the pace and he couldn't help but move his hips foreword. He groaned almost inaudibly as the movement caused unbearable friction and he laughed softly when Toga gasped.

Rido was eager but he genuinely had no idea what he was doing. He had had plenty of female lovers in the past but he'd never bothered to be intimate with a male…he had never wanted to. Until now that is. Sure when they were much younger he had Haruka would tease each other if they got an erection when they fed from one another but that was normal for them. Now though…he knew what he wanted to do he just didn't know how to do it. He'd heard that there were certain things that had to be done for men to be together but he hadn't the slightest idea what they were.

His movements stopped as he mulled this over and Toga took the pause to hide his face in Rido's coat front. The pureblood was pushed up against him so much that he could barely breathe…yet breathing wasn't his agenda.

Toga wasn't sure why he asked but he said, "Why are you stopping?" '_God it sounds like I'm asking him not to_,' he thought.

Rido swallowed slowly not really wanting to admit it but said anyway, "I've never done this with a man before."

Toga looked up slowly and thought that the pureblood seemed like he was telling the truth. If that was true Toga could always just lie and say it was physically impossible for two men-a vampire and a hunter- to have sex but he thought Rido was smarter than that…then he realized something critical.

The fact he had forgotten made him want to smack himself. After all the same rules applied for this. He had told Kaname that when a pureblood drinks from a hunter and was then intimate with them the vampire would be bonded to the hunter and always obeys them. It was true and age didn't make a difference. Although it seemed _no one_ in the Kuran family knew about this. It made Toga wonder whether it was a good idea to count on that but it gave him hope that he might live through this. As soon as Rido was under his control he could make him stop.

He nervously said, "Take by blood first."

Rido's gaze went back to Toga's neck where the small veins and arteries were moving his precious blood around. His eyes became a shining crimson and he leaned his head down to Toga's neck again. He licked and nibbled running his fangs along the sensitive skin and reveled in the tiny shivers flowing through the young hunter's body. Rido teased himself mercilessly until he thought his instincts would actually make him bite the hunter. He let one of his nails grow into a sharp point and he made a gash right above Toga's collar bone.

Toga hadn't even noticed Rido had pulled the top of his shirt aside until the pain seared on his skin. Rido watched the crimson liquid flow down slowly then he licked it up before it could reach the white cotton it was destined for. Rido had never tasted a hunter's blood before but it was incredible especially from Toga. It thrummed with power and strength making him almost loose his composure. It was thick and nourishing and if he could have he would have drunk it all day. He put his mouth over the wound and made sure his fangs were lying flat against the boy's skin so there no chance of them sinking in. He sucked hard to make as much blood seep out of the cut as possible.

Luckily for Toga he wasn't able to drain him all that much and Toga didn't even feel light headed by the time Rido pulled back. He saw that the cut was starting to bruise and he licked it one last time to take the pain away. Rido's _bloodlust_ for Toga had seemingly been satisfied but his lust was unbearable and his member was throbbing in his slacks.  
Toga registered that and swallowed dryly when Rido started to grind mindlessly against him again. He was tired of waiting so long that he just gave up, pushed himself away from Toga, and flung him onto the nearby bed. Toga knew that Rido was getting angry which could be fatal for him. He scooted away and Rido leaned over him as if he was a predator over his dying prey. Toga knew he wasn't a man to be played with and he could almost feel the frustration radiating off of him. His breath rushed out past dry lips and he knew it would only be a matter of time before Rido just did whatever he wanted.  
But much to his surprise Rido was looking uncertain which was the very cause of his frustration. Toga's remaining eye flitted from Rido's face to the tent in his pants then up again. He didn't want to be the one to put a rush on things but if he could get the pureblood under control faster then it didn't matter. His main concern was whether Rido would get angry over the fact he was taking initiative. Even so he took a calculated risk and undid Rido's slacks taking a good look at his arousal.

He was…well endowed that was sure and Toga audibly gulped.

"What?" he asked, "You have one too…" the smirk was unmistakable. Toga averted his gaze and tried to settle the fear bubbling up inside of him. He'd give Rido a hand job to just be done with it but the pureblood actually wanted to take him.

'_Damn it all_,' Toga thought. He took a moment to compose himself then looked back up at Rido and asked, "Do you mind if I…?" he brought his calloused hand up to Rido's erection and softly ran his fingers over him. Just that slight contact made Rido arch his hips and moan. Toga smirked ever so slightly. If he could keep doing things like this then he might be able to make Rido come before he even took him.

As much as he wanted to loose himself in the sensations those teasing fingers wrought from him he didn't want to be reduced to a sixteen year old version of himself where he would come if someone just looked at him a certain way. He stopped Toga's persuasive actions and the pair was still for a moment while the pureblood caught his breath. "Don't tease me," he rasped. "just tell me what to do next."

Toga nodded and said, "You have to stretch me first." He was starting to sweat at the very idea of this man doing such a thing to him. He'd only ever given that right to Kaien.  
Rido took that information in and realized that it was probably like preparing a female partner- the only difference was with males it was a necessity. He hastily undid the hunter's tight jeans and tried to ignore the terrified heart pounding in the younger man's chest. Needless to say once he had managed to pull them and the black boxers underneath off his long legs he found that Toga was understandably not aroused whatsoever.

But Rido being completely hard took it personally and decided that the boy was going to come with him whether he wanted to or not. Toga didn't miss the look in his eyes and against his better judgment he tried to scoot away from the pureblood. He was bare waiting for a man he hated to claim him and he wasn't sure if he would ever get over the shame of it.

Rido hooked his hands around the back of Toga's knees pulling him towards him and spreading his knees apart. Toga lied flat on the bed willing his iron stubbornness to kick in and not let him loose face. He focused on breathing as evenly as he could even when the pureblood scooted closer between his legs. But he jumped when he felt smooth fingers begin to caress his length.

"What are you-"

"You should be able to enjoy this too," Rido said evenly.

'_Cocky bastard_,' he thought. As if Toga could actually enjoy something like this. It had been bad enough with his nephew but with this guy… he resisted the urge to snort.  
Rido tried to make Toga even slightly aroused but it wasn't working. He quickly became annoyed and gave up saying, "So how do I need to stretch you?"

Toga swallowed and said, "You have to use some kind of lube…and then you scissor you fingers apart like this," he demonstrated, "and then you can take me." It sounded simple enough but if not done properly it was more painful than anything.

"What should I use for lube?" he asked quietly. He thought about cutting his finger to use blood but he wasn't sure if that was right or not.

Toga licked his dry lips and said, "Saliva would be best right now."

Rido nodded slowly and asked, "Do you want yours or mine?"

Toga considered it for a moment and said, "Mine I guess…" he reached foreword and took Rido's hand pulling to fingers into his mouth. He licked and sucked on them thoroughly coating them generously. If he didn't he would just be hurting himself in the end.

Rido bit his lower lip trying to suppress a moan. That tongue was doing wonders to his lust and his mind wandered to what else it could do. Toga pulled the older man's fingers out of his mouth and guided his hand between his legs.

He gulped and said, "Umm…you can try now."

Rido took the hint and carefully trailed his fingers down the hunter's very vulnerable entrance. Toga visibly tensed but Rido leant down to kiss the skin right under his navel while the first finger was slowly pushed in. Toga had to resist the urge to close his legs but the mouth nipping and licking at his skin was a good distraction. The first finger went without incident but by the time Rido tried to push in his second finger the saliva had already dried making that finger far more painful than it should have been.

Toga whimpered under the painful ministrations and finally cried out, "It's too dry! Spit on you fingers!"

Rido's head snapped up and he saw how pained the young hunter looked. He pulled his fingers out and spat on them as discreetly as he could not wanting to seem ungentlemanly. Sure there was a sufficient amount of lubrication on his fingers he went back to his previous task. His fingers slid in and out easily now and he was able to go deeper preparing his partner more thoroughly.

By an unfortunate twist of his digits Rido dug into Toga's prostate. The one-eyed hunter gave an involuntary gasp and bucked his hips against his mind's consent. That one spot inside his body was a place only Kaien had ever touched and he didn't want it ruined by the monster on top of him. However if he wanted to try and save the people he loved then he really didn't have a choice.

Rido quickly caught on that just like with a woman's anatomy there were certain places inside a male that were extremely sensitive. With that knowledge he pressed into Toga's prostate repeatedly making Toga slap a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't make any noise. Rido was persistent though and once again without his mind's permission Toga's body began to act on its own and he began to grow hard.

It was a cruel fact that a man's body was easier to excite even when it wasn't meant to be. As such once Rido had Toga at the sate of arousal he wanted he pulled his fingers out and looked hungrily at the young man in front of him. Toga had had his remaining eye clamped shut not wanting to see what was happening but when Rido had removed his fingers he knew all too well what was coming next.

Toga felt like he had been prepared enough and he hoped it was true. He tentatively opened his blue eye and looked at Rido. The pureblood was staring intently at him and a smile spread across his face. It had just pure devilry in it and it made Toga's heart leap into his throat. Almost as if Rido suddenly knew by instinct he put the back of Toga's knees on his shoulders and slid his own pants down. Toga was lucky enough not to be able to see his hardened length but after a moment he _felt_ it.

Amazingly Rido was content to enter him slowly letting Toga adjust to him inch by inch. Whether or not Rido was just enjoying himself or he was trying to be kind Toga could never tell but he hoped it was the latter. It wasn't long before they were merged in a forbidden act as deeply as they could be and Rido hung his head reveling in the sensations threatening to undo him.

He hadn't had sex in a decade which for him was a very long time, but this boy had given him his blood and his body and he was going to make the best of it. Toga was very tight around his length and the heat was making him insane. And for some reason or another he had the strangest urge to pleasure Toga out of his mind…but it felt more like a compulsion rather than an urge. Rido felt as if it was absolutely necessary.

Toga focused on breathing evenly again and to his relief Rido's penetration went easily due to his prepping. Toga held onto the fact that all of this would be over very soon because he would have this monster right under his thumb. Toga wasn't a controlling person he had ever only used his powers over Kaname once to make a point but he liked the boy and promised to never to it again. Being a man of his word he never had. But with this Kuran he would have to if he wanted to _survive_. His thought process was cut short when Rido gave an experimental thrust.

Rido hissed and Toga moaned slightly at the unbearable friction. Rido wanted to speak but his mouth just hung open as he focused on driving himself into that pulsing heat over and over again. Somehow or another they fell into a rhythm that was natural and had them both uttering verbal affirmations. Rido wound up pounding right into Toga's prostate once more and Toga desperately held both hands over his mouth.

Seeing that only pissed Rido off and he rammed himself into that one spot over again. Even with being the stubborn man he was Toga fell helpless into the rhythm of the older man pounding into him and he moaned uncontrollably. He finally gave up and let himself be swept up in the raw sexual tension that was building up in both their groins.

Rido's lungs were working overtime to but his hard won breaths were lost when he cried out as he felt himself on the very edge. He couldn't explain why but he tried to hold out and make Toga come first. He sped up the pace of his thrusts and brought a hand to Toga's weeping arousal and pumped him as if his life depended on it.

Toga threw his head back as he came hard all over the pureblood's fist then he slumped down on the bed. He lay there half clothed waiting for the pureblood to finish almost enjoying the fact that his head was swimming. Rido came quickly after Toga having felt his climax and unable to withstand the tightening of the muscles around his length he released his essence deep into the body he was plundering. He was deeply satisfied not only with his own release but by the fact he had been able to make the boy in front of him climax so brilliantly as well.

He found that Toga looked irresistible when he was lying there panting, sweating, and flushing. Smiling to himself Rido raised a hand and brushed aside some of the raven locks covering the young hunter's face. Toga's remaining eye snapped open and the look he sent Rido was unmistakable. Rido tensed and was confused when Toga pushed him away, rolled off the bed, and quickly threw back on his lower clothing.

As he was doing up the zipper of his jeans Rido decided to get up off the bed as well. He was halfway standing up when Toga said, "Stay right where you are."

The authority in his voice was unquestionable and Rido actually froze in place under the command of that voice. His furrowed his brows, looked down at his unmoving body, then glared back up at Toga.

"What did you do?" he hissed. Toga leaned back against the far wall and smiled at Rido.

"You're a lot like your nephew even if you don't want to be," he said, "you forgot something important too." He leisurely walked back in front of Rido and gently guided him into a kneeling position before him then he leant down and whispered, "If you take a hunter's blood and then sleep with them you become their servant." He smirked as Rido's eyes widened.

This _hunter_ had power over _him_?! He could make Rido do whatever he wanted? This might have been the best thing to ever happen to him.

He looked up pleadingly at Toga and asked, "Then you can stop me from hurting the people I love?" Toga was caught off guard by the innocence of the question and ran a hand through the purebloods dark locks and nodded.

Rido's breath caught in his throat. Here was someone who could make him a better person but also be responsible for him. His pride was injured to be sure but knowing he may not be killing anyone again anytime soon was perhaps the greatest resurrection gift he could ever have. He sighed happily and wrapped his arms around Toga's waist.

Toga wanted to shove him away but for some reason decided against it.

Rido looked up at his new master and said, "I promise I'll always take care of you." And he would-maybe it was the new curse he was under but putting his life to the cause of keeping this hunter safe was all he wanted now. Toga sighed in turn and ran his long fingers through Rido's hair again.

"Same here Kuran," he said, "same here." As much as he hated this man he had to admit that having a pureblood look up to him in this way was rather addicting. Even so Toga was doing this to keep those he cared about safe and he came to realize that from that day foreword it also meant keeping Rido safe from himself.

The End.


	3. Bonus Chapter: A Pureblooded Lament

Half a year later and Rido was taking long strides through Cross Academy's halls to Toga's office in the main building. If Rido was being painfully honest then he would have admitted that he loved the turn his life had taken.

Due to his knowledge of the arts more specifically paintings he had been recruited by Toga Yagari-his new 'master' so to speak- to become a teacher. He taught both the Day Class and the Night Class. However, all the secrets had finally rid Cross Academy once and for all. Every student knew the truth concerning the Night Class and Yuki Cross had reawakened into Yuki Kuran, the young sister of Kaname and Rido's niece. Everyone had thought that her best friend Zero Kiryu would be devastated with the revelation, but he handled it just fine due to the fact that he was Kaname's lover. Yuki on the other hand had taken up a relationship with Takuma Ichijo.

Rido smirked as some female students looked at him, blushed, then scurried off to their dorms. The peaceful times at the school had resumed even though Kaname and Rido's son Senri hated his very existence let alone him living nearby. His current residence was the cells underneath the school, thanks to the Hunter Association.

Speaking of the hunters, as much as the calm atmosphere was welcome to him Rido's thoughts were consumed more and more by one man. Toga Yagari had a very special place in his heart. He gave him a purpose in life, and Rido would give anything to see that boy be happy and healthy. Toga was the type of person Rido wished he had met sooner. He was bold and cocky on the outside with a warm and loving disposition to all those who held a place in his kind heart. He was like Rido in many ways but he had managed to cultivate his kindness in a way Rido had never learned to. He couldn't even bring himself to hate Toga or the curse he held over him.

Which was why the farther he walked down the darkened corridor the faster his long legs carried him. Seeing Toga could do funny things to him; sometimes he could hear his own heart pounding in his chest or sometimes he would randomly get hard in his slacks. But when Rido saw Toga smile he wanted to kiss him, he wanted to make him laugh; he wanted to…tell him he loved him.

As impossible as it seemed it was true. He loved Toga more than anything, maybe even more than Ju-Rido shook his head resolutely deciding to not think about his late sister. Yet Toga didn't love Rido. He didn't have very many feelings towards him except maybe indifference. To him Rido was one more pureblood under control; one more problem out of the way.

But that wasn't the relationship Toga had with Kaname even though he held the same curse over both of them. The fact that Toga actually cared about Kaname made Rido hate him all the more if it was feasible.

Then of course there was the fact that Toga already had his heart claimed by somebody else. Kaien Cross and Toga Yagari had been lovers for years and while very few people knew about this, they knew that they were extremely loyal to the other man. In other words Rido didn't have a hope in hell of being able to make Toga understand his feelings, and it made him slowly begin to hate the sweet and mild mannered Cross as well.

Rido sighed deeply as the door to Toga's office came into view. He had a pretty good feeling of what Toga wanted from him that night so he put his shoulders back and knocked on the door. He heard a gruff call to come in and he opened the door to see Toga red pen in hand relentlessly grading papers. It was Friday but the man never seemed to stop working. Rido's gaze softened when he saw how tense Toga's shoulders were.

Toga barely acknowledging his presence continued his task, even when Rido put his book down on the edge of his desk and walked round the back of Toga's chair before starting to rub at the knots in his neck and shoulders.

Toga put his pen down and enjoyed the long fingers that were easing his tension. They didn't feel as could as Kaien's fingers but that was to be expected. But Toga was in one of those moods he seemed to get in whenever the pureblood was around. The need to make Kuran obey flooded every thought-a side effect of the bond they now shared. Yet Toga was not a sadist; he wasn't a vampire and he never felt the urge to cause another being pain or fear. Actually his main and true motivation was to make sure that Rido wasn't able to retaliate at all.

He had become pretty docile in the last six months to where he had no need for human blood and consistently took blood tablets, he submitted to every request Toga said, and never tried to escape his… _residence_ in the basement of the school to the point that they only had to use minor spells to prevent him from doing anything stupid. Still in the back of Toga's hunter based and worrisome mind he always had a suspicion that Rido would wind up trying to break free and injure or even kill someone, which fueled Toga's need for displays of submission. If Rido was still obeying him then it only reassured Toga that the curse was unbreakable.

However, escape was the last thing on Rido's mind for he was the happiest he'd ever been in three thousand years of life. As such he never minded submitting to Toga, but there remained a constant ache in his heart.

He was startled from his thoughts when Toga murmured abruptly, "You know your fingers are more useful in another way."

Rido swallowed thickly as a large amount of heat pooled in his groin. He shook his head slightly discouraged by the fact all Toga had to do was speak and he was _standing at attention_ for him.

Toga stood up causing Rido to loose him grip on him before moving his chair away from his desk. He turned around to face Rido leaning his rear on the edge of the desk as he tangled his calloused fingers in dark locks pulling Rido onto his knees.

Rido wasn't surprised by this at all-it happened just about every time he came to see Toga in the seclusion of his office. On his knees in front of Toga Rido was at the perfect height to take Toga into his mouth, and he knew the faster he made Toga happy the sooner he would reward Rido for his good behavior. Rido flicked his mismatched eyes up to a solitary blue one seeing something akin to lust sparkling there. Rido smiled for a moment then he leaned in blowing out hot breaths onto the front of Toga's slacks and teasing him through the fabric with his fingers.

Toga's breath sighed out of his lungs as he could feel a familiar heat settle in his own groin. He found it shameful still that Rido could arouse him when his heart belonged to someone else. Even so Toga and Kaien had come up with something that might help alleviate the guilt building up in Toga. At the current moment though he had one very eager pureblood at his feet and he decided he might as well continue to make the best of it. He was definitely hard by that time so he undid his slacks and gave Rido a 'get on with it' kind of look.

Rido swallowed before leaning foreword again and giving Toga's shaft a firm lick on the underside base to tip. Toga groaned at the firm pressure and the guttural affirmation pushed Rido on. He showered Toga's length with licks and kisses before finally taking him into his mouth and sucking. Toga gasped at the sudden surge of wet heat and tangled his fingers in Rido's dark curls forcing him to take in more of his length.

Rido thought he knew what Toga wanted him to do even though it was difficult for him. Rido took a deep breath and did his best to move his mouth down to the base of Toga's erection. He immediately gagged however-Toga _was_ quite well endowed-making his throat contract around the stiff rod in his throat in a way that didn't help him. His eyes watered uncontrollably and he had to pull away for a moment. Toga looked down at him and even though his mind was hazed from the sudden pleasure he didn't want Rido to choke himself trying to do something he just couldn't.

"You don't have to do that," Toga said gently.

Rido's gaze fell to the floor and he replied, "I know but…I just wanted to see if I could do it."

Toga sighed and patted the top of the pureblood's head. "I like it better when you don't wind up throwing up on me though," he teased.

Rido's cheeks colored unwontedly but he smiled anyway. Toga had a funny way of being sweet to people he didn't particularly care for. Rido nodded slowly and went back to his previous occupation albeit this time using his fingers at the base instead of his mouth.

And Toga really did like it better this way for his partner focused more on the sensitive tip. Toga's breath was stolen from him when Rido sucked hard and pumped him quickly. It was happening quicker than Toga would have expected but the tension in his lower abdomen was building higher and higher until he was desperately clinging onto the desk behind him. But he didn't want to loose it just yet, so he tugged hard on Rido's hair making him release his aching erection with a pop. There was a thin layer of sweat coating Toga underneath his now hot teaching wear and he breathed deeply to fuel his starved lungs.

"Just give me a second," Toga said breathlessly.

"O-Okay," Rido said. Had he done something wrong? He didn't want to ask but it started gnawing at him until he saw Toga glance at the clock and then nod to himself. He looked back down at Rido and smiled slightly at him.

Toga straightened himself and said, "Take off your clothes Kuran except your shirt."  
Rido's heart just about burst out of his chest. Toga would have him pleasure him with his mouth or his hands but ever since Rido took him about six months ago it was very rare that Toga ever took Rido. He didn't take the hunter for that was one of the unspoken rules between them. Toga let Kaien take him, but Toga would barely take Kaien anymore. For him it was a way to make penance for what had occurred.

Kaien knew about it though and he was adamant that he was not hurt in anyway by what Toga had done. He just wasn't. Toga had been willing to give his life for everyone around him and of anything Kaien had only fallen more in love with him.

But Rido did as he was told and began to shed off his clothing with an unhurried grace only a pureblood could achieve. But his own arousal was painful and he hoped that Toga would be quick about it. He stood there in nothing but his shirt that barely went past his hips and Rido covered himself with folded arms. He wasn't embarrassed he was just…alright he _was_ embarrassed but that didn't mean he didn't trust Toga.

Toga looked at him with an unintended hungry stare and Rido bit his bottom lip. As much as Toga didn't like Rido he thought he was cute sometimes when he did things like that. Toga walked up to him calmly and pulled Rido's arms away from him so the hunter could see him in all his glory. Toga smirked at him meaningfully and said, "Bend over my desk."

Rido swallowed thickly but nodded walking over to the desk and bending over it at the waist. Toga walked up behind him, placing his hands on the pureblood's waist nipping at his shoulder blades through the thin fabric of his white dress shirt.

"Good boy," Toga murmured huskily. He took careful note of how Rido reacted which was only his cheeks turning bright red. Pleased with that Toga let his hands wander around the pureblood's lithe form causing Rido to wiggle his hips impatiently. Toga pushed his slacks a little farther down his own hips before taking off his flowing blue tie and unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt. He leaned back over Rido and asked, "Do you want lube or not?"

Rido trembled at the question for it was actually a difficult decision. Purebloods had the power to turn their pain to pleasure when sufficiently aroused. Rido was more than sufficiently aroused so the idea of not using any lubricant appealed to him. He shook his head and winced when Toga sighed annoyed.

He walked round the far drawer of the desk and pulled out a well used bottle of lotion. Seeing the fact it was already used made Rido seethe with jealousy knowing it had been _Cross_ with Toga not him. Toga moved back to his previous position behind Rido and covered his own length with enough lotion to ease any discomfort for them both. Thinking it was good enough, Toga pulled up the hem of Rido's shirt revealing his toned buttocks.

On a whim Toga brought a hand and smacked a firm cheek wanting to see what Rido would do. Rido gasped and flinched but didn't react otherwise. In simplest terms he was still docile to whatever Toga wanted to do. With the knowledge that Rido wouldn't try to kill him if he took him Toga began to gently ease himself into Rido's tight body.

Rido moaned loudly as he was slowly filled with something very warm and hard. It wasn't painful it just felt a little strange at first, however it managed to send his lust for the man behind him sky-high and he started to push back against Toga seating the other man as deeply inside him as he could. Toga grunted as Rido made their joining quicker than it should have been but he wasn't complaining for his length was being enveloped in tight velvet heat and he wanted more. Toga gave Rido a moment to adjust but the pureblood soon pushed back against him impatient for what was to come next-hopefully him.

He pulled out then pushed back in creating a rhythm that became all too addicting for both men. Every time Toga thrust into him he brushed against Rido's prostate forcing him to bite his lip lest he wanted to wind up screaming. The jolts of pleasure surged throughout his body before winding up back at his member. Toga furrowed his brow as Rido's pulsing heat got the better of him and he started doling out harder thrusts that made the desk start to shake. Toga and Rido were so engrossed in their coupling they didn't really notice when Kaien had opened the door and slipped inside.

"Looks like you started the party without me," the older hunter smirked. Rido jolted violently while Toga looked up leisurely as if expecting Kaien the whole time. Which he was in fact.

"You got here just in time babe," Toga smiled. Kaien walked to his lover and their lips met in a leisurely but passionate kiss only lovers could ever share. Rido saw the whole thing over his shoulder and he drew his brows together angrily.

'_Look at me_,' he thought desperately, '_Choose me!_' But his pleas were silent and his aura grew stormy as Toga's hands were wandering Kaien's body instead of his.

The hunters were aware of that however and Toga murmured darkly, "Take it easy Kuran."

Even though it wasn't a real command he felt his tension ease and his lust came back. He bit back a gasp when Toga firmly pumped his length a few times and Kaien chuckled.  
"Hold on there Rido," he said good-naturedly as he pushed Toga's pants farther down his hips. Kaien grabbed the bottle of lotion and began to prep Toga for his possession. It would be one of the few times Toga looked truly happy to Rido. His lover and best friend was moving inside him, kissing him, touching him; all the things Rido wanted to do but would never have the chance. He'd felt the maddening stab of jealousy once before but he refused to let himself get so hurt again.

'_Then why am I crying?_' he thought as he felt tears run down his face. He was experienced enough at hiding his anger so neither of the hunters knew, but his heart that had only begun to beat again for the raven haired boy claiming him was starting to stop once more. '_Please_,' he begged silently, '_I don't want to be the walking dead again_.'

Yet unbeknownst to him Toga and Kaien had noticed everything. They shared a meaningful glance, Toga confused and Kaien reassuring, before Kaien smiled at the man who had his heart and gently pushed him foreword so Toga was leaning on Rido's back. Toga sighed quietly wondering how Kaien could make him into a sap when it came to anyone, and wrapped his arms around Rido who tensed in his grip.

Shit had they seen him…?

"Don't cry Kuran," Toga said gently nibbling at his ear. The contact and the sound of Toga's voice sent shivers down Rido's spine making him unconsciously tighten his muscles around Toga's length. Toga gave a very soft groan then turned to Kaien and nodded. Kaien moved foreword gently giving Toga the chance to adjust before Toga began to move again.

It slowly became a line of fire for all three men and with each thrust the sexual tension coiled a little tighter inside them. Toga continued to pump Rido with his fingers while Kaien's fingers toyed with Toga's nipples. When Toga ran a finger over the tip Rido buried his face in his sleeve and cried out helplessly. Toga smirked seeing the reaction but had a delayed thought about where exactly Rido was going to come.

"Don't you dare let me see any of your come on my desk," he growled.

Rido nodded ready to obey but not quite sure how to do it. Finally he decided on covering his length as best he could with his shirt, hoping that would take care of it, but Toga started stroking his arousal even quicker and with the strange feeling of loose cloth playing around him it created a delicious friction. Heightened sensations were a yet another pureblood gift so Rido wouldn't have been able to last long anyways, and with one last hard shove from Toga the sexual tension burst while Rido nearly screamed into his sleeve as his orgasm was ripped out of him. His long legs buckled underneath him and Toga had to grab him by the waist to keep him steady.

But the tightening of Rido's passage made Toga clamp his eye shut as the fire in his own groin reached critical levels. He pushed himself as deeply inside Rido as he could marking him with his essence, and in turn of course Kaien came right after he did. Although Kaien was the quieter out of the three.

As all three men stood basking in the afterglow for two, Rido flushed as he realized the warmth he was feeling inside him was actually Toga's essence working its way down with gravity. He tentatively looked up and saw Toga and Kaien sharing a sweet but tender kiss and he scowled darkly.

They might not have known how Rido felt but was that really necessary? Perhaps it was.

Kaien gently pulled out of Toga and did up his own pants while Toga followed suit and cleaned himself up. Rido stayed where he was bent over the desk hoping they wouldn't notice his feelings apparent on his face. Toga bit his lip before gently pulling Rido up off the desk and cradling him somewhat as the taller man leaned back against him. Rido wasn't usually this languid after sex and it worried him.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked softly. Rido shook his head but said nothing. "Are you alright?" Toga pressed. Rido nodded his head but opted to still stay silent. Toga looked over at Kaien cleaning up things around his office and he smiled as realization dawned on him. He turned his head back to Rido, leaned up to his ear, and asked softly enough so Kaien wouldn't hear, "Are you jealous?"

Rido said nothing to that as he desperately fought to keep his breathing steady and tried to ignore the stinging in his eyes as more tears pooled. Toga laughed softly and shook his head; this guy was something else but…he did like having him around. He kissed Rido's cheek and said, "Go and get some sleep. You're teaching the Night Class tonight."

Toga let Rido go and the purebloods cheeks flushed at the young hunters actions. He quickly put his slacks back on, grabbed his coat, and bowed his head to them as he shut the door. Now there was a solid item separating him and Toga and he began to feel a little better. He rested his forehead on it and his excellent hearing could pick up a conversation.

"You know he loves you Toga, don't you?" he heard Kaien ask.

"Yeah," was the sighed out reply, "but it's not of his own free will. It's because of the bond we have. I mean do you think he'd choose me if I wasn't technically his master?"

"I would," Kaien said simply.

"Kaien-," Toga began.

"Why don't you at least let him know that you know?" the blond haired man cut him off.

There was a pause for a moment before Toga said, "Because that would be taking advantage of his feelings for me. No, I mean I'd only wind up hurting him instead."

"But you do care about him don't you?" Kaien asked.

"Yeah," Toga replied hesitantly.

"That's why I still love you Toga," Kaien whispered huskily. Though Rido could hear them give each other kisses his eyes went wide at what Toga had said. He actually cared about him? Another bout of conversation brought his from his revere. "You can tell he's outside the door still right?" Kaien asked.

Rido tensed suddenly- he was such an idiot! He'd never even thought about masking his aura.

"I know," Toga said calmly.

"So you think he'll be happy to hear that you're not going to give his feelings _any_ consideration?" Kaien questioned.

Toga sighed angrily and said, "I can't accommodate to his feelings Kaien. I don't love him I love _you_, and whatever it is he may be hearing right now is good because it's exactly what he _needs_ to hear."

Rido sniffed slightly. Who'd ever said anything about love? Well, he had hadn't he? He did love Toga and he knew he couldn't expect the feeling to be mutual but…it still hurt. Rido turned around and slid down to the ground, back against the door.

He heard Kaien sight sympathetically but Toga broke the silence when he said, "That's not to say I don't want him happy."

Rido's head shot up and he smiled slowly. Inside the office Kaien did the same and he and Toga began to show their affection for each other once more. Sitting out there thinking about what Toga had said made Rido's heart warm. Toga may not love him but…there was something there he felt that much was obvious. Rido put his face in his hands and shook his head still smiling.

He got up silently and began to pace down to where his room was. His feelings for Toga Yagari may have been unrequited but he promised himself that he would show the hunter they were genuine. Fuck the bond or curse or whatever it was; he felt the way he did because it just seemed right. And Rido was happier than he had been in thousands of years and it was all because of that wonderful boy. Things may not have been picture perfect, but he did deserve some pain to compensate for his sins, now didn't he?

Bonus Chapter End.


End file.
